Hinata's World
by ragingspeed
Summary: Hinata gets caught up in an affair with sasuke through blackmail. If you have any suggestions or ideas just pm me.
1. Blackmail

Hinata sighed it wouldn't be long now before sasuke would be coming over. Sasuke still bitter after his defeat by naruto had been trying to one up the blond, sasuke had discovered a flaw in his hirashin jutsu that would allow him to easily kill him. But sasuke wanted his revenge slow so he struck at what the blond treasured the most his wife. he had given hinata an ultimatum, either do exactly what he said and tell no one about this or he would kill Naruto of course he placed a seal on her from ever mentioning the flaw.

So here she was sitting on their bed she had just finished putting on her wedding dress something sasuke specifically requested she be wearing, the very thought of what that man wanted to do in her husbands bed made her sick. This bedroom was sacred and so was the dress it was the first place she had made love to naruto he had been so gentle even when helping her remove the wedding dress.

"Ah don't you just look beautiful" sasuke said. "Don't worry about naruto showing up he has just been called away for an S class mission, very dangerous i am actually suppose to be his backup", Hinata froze a hundred different thoughts going through her head, she was about to cheat on the man she loved while he was out defending her and everyone else with his life. "then you have to go we can do this another time" hinata pleaded, " I don' think so the quicker you satisfy me the quicker i can leave and maybe save your fool of a husband from certain death". Sasuke roughly grabbed hinata off the bed while he lay down making himself comfortable." the longer you stand there, the longer i have to stay which doesn't bide well for your husband" Hinata had made her choice she couldn't waste any more time convincing the uchiha to go. Quickly she undid his belt and pulled down his pants , she was about to start giving him a handjob when "stop" the uchiha commanded. A certain chair had caught the eye of the uchiha, hinata watched with a sigh of relief as he got up off the bed, she thought that he had finally seen sense and would continue his Endeavour at some other point. pulling up the chair to the middle of the room and sitting down Hinata looked on in confusion "What are you doing?" Sasuke looked at her lazily "i changed my mind, making me cum using your mouth is too easy and the dobe always loved a challenge". "make me cum hinata without using your mouth, hands or pussy" "how the hell am i supposed to do that?" hinata was starting to get frustrated at the game this man was playing her husband could be lying half dead on a forest floor while this man play his game. " Use your imagination how about a striptease maybe some dirty talk maybe if you can convince me to let you use your mouth ".

Hinata cringed as she turned on the stereo and her husbands favourite song came on, hinata become to sway her body to the beat, dancing as seductively as the wife of the hokage and the former heiress of the hyuga clan could. Sasuke smiled as he watched the heiress clumsily dance for his pleasure in her wedding dress and those 6 inch heels that she could barely walk in, it was almost cute. Sasuke was broken out of his thought when the heiress jumped onto his lap and whispered into his ear " sasuke sama this dress is ever so tight could you help me get it off". Sasuke pulled out a kunai and slashed hinatas dress down the middle pushing her off his lap. Hinata stood there in shock as her dress fell to the floor, that was one of her most treasured items alongside her mothers engagement ring. Sasuke activated his sharingan taking every detail of the goddess from her voluptuous breasts that were easily double D's down to her white stocking's and 6 inch heels.

Hinata glanced at the clock, then at sasuke's erection she had managed to make him erect but at what price her husband could be dead at the rate this was going, she had to speed things up. "sasuke sama please can i help relieve you that erection looks painful", Sasuke smirked " No thanks i'm alright" Hinata sighed " please sasuke sama i just want some of your cum" " surely your husband pleases you and his cum just as good ?" Sasuke yawned. Hinata knew what game sasuke was playing he wanted her to talk dirty but also talk down her husband, and she would do it to save his life. " Oh my sasuke sama my husband never comes he always goes to bed without pleasing me" Hinata cooed "well at least when you do have sex he pleases you i have heard rumours of the uzumaki clans large manhoods" sasuke said with a smile. " A rumour it is naruto dick is tiny compared to yours sasuke sama please let me touch it" hinata pleaded with a sense of truth as in reality it was her pleading for her husbands life, in truth naruto dick was a fairly average, but even hinata acknowledged inside her own thoughts sasuke was a easily 4 inches bigger. "very well if you so desperately need it go ahead " Hinata grasped sasuke's cock and was about to start pumping when he said " stop only use your mouth".

Hinata dropped to her knees staring at the pole of meat before her she had never done this before, and starting on something this size was certainly daunting . She began to lick and suck on the tip of sasuke's cock, she felt something salty enter her mouth as some precum shot out of his cock. Closing her eyes she began to try take another inch till his cock was just hitting her cheek "I want your eyes open and looking at me all the time otherwise you can stop sucking, and get me off with your dancing again" sasuke smiled as hinata glared at him in almost defiance before starting on his shaft again not breaking eye contact. Sasuke groaned in delight at the sight before him, his 'best friends' wife hell the heiress of the once proud hyuga clan on her knees, trying to suck his very seed out of him she need to at least take another 2 maybe 3 inches if she expected to make that happen any time soon. " i am starting to get bored here let me help you out " Sasuke said as he grabbed her head and started to plunge his cock down hinata's throat. She started gagging and spluttering as he started to brutally fuck hinata's mouth she started tapping the uchiha to stop she couldn't breath, "if you make any sign you want to stop again, you can go back to dancing" sasuke smiled as he saw a few tears coming out of the eyes of the hyuga which were locked with his. Sasuke fucked her mouth the same way he fought hard and fast, and the fact she was looking at him all the time only turned him on more. Hinata was begining to see stars and blackout when sasuke finally started to groan " im cumming you better swallow this" Sasuke had took some special bloodline breeding pills that made the users produce 4 to 5 times more cum than usual his ball were bursting. Sasuke came hinata felt the hot fluid rush down her throat as she struggled to swallow it all, sasuke withdrew his cock spraying he face and her hair with cum.

"ah that felt good well i better go rescue your idiot of a husband before he gets killed" sasuke said before putting his clothes back on , " oh and also i don't want you having anymore sex with naruto till i say" Hinata stared at herself in the mirror and nodded as sasuke repeated his instruction, the wife of the hokage heiress of the hyuga clan covered in cum sweaty from all the activities all to please her husbands best friend. " oh hinata i am not leaving till i get a kiss goodbye" sasuke cruelly laughed hinata got up and kissed him on the cheek hoping to god the uchiha would keep his end of the bargain and save her husband. Sasuke grabbed her pulling her closer he kissed her full on exploring her mouth with his tongue, he felt hinata cringe and stiffen as he did so, and continued to snog her while fondling her ass, he could almost taste his own cum lingering in her mouth, hinata gasped for breath as sasuke finished " oh and no more kissing or making out for the dobe he needs to focus" Sasuke winked and fled into the night.


	2. Dinner

"Absolutely not hinata I'm sorry, i know your a strong ninja but going alone is too dangerous, sasuke is the only person i trust to guard your life on this mission" naruto sternly replied, hinata had just been given a mission to escort an important diplomat to the cloud village, of all the people to pair her with naruto had to just stick her with him. "don't worry naruto i will protect her with my life" sasuke said with a smirk, hinata stiffened as she felt sasuke's hand touch her ass, as he groped her ass "so firm" sasuke said aloud . Naruto looked up from his desk as he found the mission file to hand to sasuke. "hey dobe i know your busy how about you and hinata come to my house for dinner tonight, then we can discuss the mission then", Hinata looked at sasuke dreading what he was planning "that is a great idea we will be there, you are both dismissed" naruto said with a weary look as he stared at the paperwork before him.

Just as they left, and sasuke closed the door to naruto's office behind him, he pounced on hinata from behind pushing her up against the wall. "please not here , naruto is right there we can do this later tonight please" hinata pleaded, as sasuke nibbled at her ear. " Maybe since i am so generous but only with a few conditions, tonight when you arrive when naruto asks for sex you are to shun him and tell him you will be sleeping alone, and that he should not return home tonight", "oh and make sure to wear something sexy" sasuke said. Hinata turned around to finally leave when sasuke said " kiss me now, your husbands life depends on it", Hinata hesitated for a second before she realized what the uchiha truly meant. Grabbing the uchiha head, hinata crashed her lips against the uchiha desperately as if seeing her lover for the first time in ages. Lavender and strawberries was all sasuke could smell as the heiress assaulted his mouth he could feel her tongue swirl around his mouth as he engaged in a duel with his trying his best to subdue her tongue. Hinata's eyes were closed as she imagined kissing naruto, after their wedding day, though naruto rarely kissed like this never with tongues a peck here and their. Sasuke was massaging her ass with his hands and slid his hands down to her thighs, hinata instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist without even thinking about who this was, this was the man who had threatened to kill her and her husband, who had destroyed her wedding dress before. yet you would think it as the two passionately kissed, having enough sasuke threw her to the ground " wow hinata i didn't realize you were so eager i will see tonight", hinata nodded her head in shame she had begun to enjoy that sure she had closed her eyes and imagined naruto but the uchiha never said how long the kiss had to be she had made out with him of her own free will, she didn't have to wrap he legs around his body.

Hinata looked at the mirror blushing, she knew when sasuke said dress sexy he meant in her opinion dress like a slut and that she had done. She had put on a sexy black dress that went down to her ankles but had a thigh high slit on either side, you could almost see her garters if she was wearing any instead, she decided to go with a small red thong and no bra she figured whatever that bastard had planned she didn't need it, the dress started off at her shoulders being barely held up it looked as if it would slip off it gave her a fair amount of cleavage, the outfit was finished off with her 5 inch black stilettos, they were a gift from her sister but she could barely work in them. She had just finished applying he jet black lipstick when naruto came in and asked if she was ready, he was surprised at hinata sudden attempt to look sexy but she said it was her first time eating at a clan head's house and she had to be smart, not sexy.

Yes just perfect sasuke thought as he opened the door and saw hinata she looked beautiful, no longer a goddess but a high class escort the Way she was dressed, "sasuke how are you whats cooking it smell good." naruto said hugging sasuke " you know you truly are a good friend naruto, you and hinata are the only ones who trusted me when i returned" sasuke said hugging naruto back. Hinata looked on in confusion sasuke wasn't the type to enjoy unnecessary physical contact. As naruto let go and and took off his coat to put in on the rack behind sasuke, he saw his opportunity, "And you hinata if i can find a wife half as beautiful and faithful as naruto has i will be a lucky man" sasuke said putting emphasis on faithful. Hinata was about to reply when sasuke stepped forward hugging hinata, she patted sasuke on the back hoping he would just let go naruto was less than a meter away and was about to turn around. She felt the uchiha run his hands down her back to her ass giving it hard squeeze " I am going to make you scream tonight" sasuke said letting go. " just go through to the dining room, hinata you don't mind helping me get the food from the kitchen do you?". " No problem it is the least i could do" hinata said as she walked slowly towards the kitchen her heel clicking on the wooden floor sasuke stared at her ass as she walked away.

Sasuke began to lace the food with a powerful aphrodisiac explaining to her that naruto, at some point would ask for sex and she would have to pretend to get angry then storm off back to her house, just before she left sasuke said " I better be pleased or at least teased during dinner there is no aphrodisiac in my food". As they sat down hinata noticed the odd seating she had thought sasuke would seat himself next to her, but instead she sat beside her husband while he sat opposite the table wasn't very big to be honest it was just enough to fit all three of their plates on the rounded surface. As naruto explained the mission, "i am not pleased, not at all and when i am not pleased people die" sasuke said glancing at hinata "well you going to off to deal with it " naruto replied. Hinata started to panic how was she supposed to even tease him, he was sitting opposite , then it hit her she could reach him with her foot, maybe not get him off but arouse him at least. Slipping her foot out of her heel, and raising her leg she knew she found her mark when she saw sasuke jerk up as her foot found his crotch. She began to rub his crotch with the heel and she felt the result when she felt the area harden. Sasuke was beginning to enjoy this, he had only said what he had to see he squirm he didn't expect this, he couldn't let her win putting down his fork sasuke slowly undid his zip and took his cock out grabbing hinata's foot and placing her toes along the shaft. Hinata was surprised when she felt skin meet skin, sasuke gave her a smile she continued to try to get him off until naruto whispered in her ear something about going back home, and having a good time. This was her cue sasuke zipped himself as he watched hinata best she could shout at naruto and storm off into the night. Naruto was about to chase after her " Naruto wait it is best you give her time to cool down she will be fine in the morning,you can sleep here ill go catch up with hinata make sure she gets home ok" sasuke said trying his best to fake worry "thanks you are a true friend sasuke " naruto replied heading off to one of the guest rooms. Sasuke left the house in a rush finally catching up with hinata who was awkwardly stumbling homes in those heels.

Grabbing her by the waist sasuke kissed hinata on the forehead " lets go home beautiful", "what about naruto" hinata asked worried she had hoped she hadn't upset her husband too much and was already beginning to feel guilty at where she was going with the uchiha her home, the place her and naruto intended to raise their kids start a family and she was bringing in a stranger to her husbands house. As soon as they entered sasuke had thrown hinata on the sofa and began to make out with her, hinata moaned in delight as she felt sasuke slip his fingers into her pussy and rapidly fingering her. Sasuke couldn't believe how wet she was, he hadn't told her but he had slipped some potent aphrodisiac into her drink, he just wanted her to feel guilty when she enjoyed what he was doing. "faster please sasuke sama" hinata moaned, a wave of guilt washed over her as she realized what she said and she was enjoying this. Sasuke smiled "see i didn't even have to ask you to call me sama your enjoying cheating on your husband aren't you?" . Sasuke watched as the look of pleasure on hinata's face changed to horror as she realized he was right, " i want you to wait for me upstairs in bed make yourself comfortable" sasuke said as he got up off hinata and watched her scurry upstairs.

Sasuke pulled out a little blue vial, he had got this from his time with orochimaru it was a pill designed to temporarily increase, a mans penis size as well as the amount of sperm they could produce, it was originally meant to breed bloodlines quick and fast as the user could impregnate over 15 partners a night but sasuke was going to use it for one partner. As he took it he felt a pain as his penis became painfully erect as he watched it grow to about 8 and half inches and his ball became swollen he quickly took off the rest of his clothes as he entered the doorway to narutos bedroom. Hinata lay there and watched as sasuke stood at the end of the bed in all his glory, what scared her was his dick appeared to be swollen and enlarged it seemed nearly double the length of naruto's. Sasuke ripped off the sheet, revealing hinata laying there naked as the day she was born, sasuke got onto the bed until he was over her, rubbing his penis on the outside of her folds he said " I want you to put it in, make us one let me reach places the dobe never could" sasuke whispered. Hinata knew what he was doing it made feel even worse as she was the one leading him in, placing her hands on his ass she pulled him in about 4 inches, hinata moaned in delight as sasuke cock entered her, naruto's cock was about 4 inches but certainly not as thick the uchiha stretched her walls as she moaned in delight. The uchiha was in exactly at the velvety walls caressing his sensitive cock, he could not help himself he had to completely submerge himself in this heavenly place. Hinata screamed to the high heavens as the uchiha buried his full 8.5 inches in her, he was reaching and stretching places her dildo had never managed to go. Sasuke laughed as hinata began to scratch his back in her overload of pleasure he could see her leg spasms at the side.

He grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulder as he pulled his cock out, hinata let out a long moan as he did " please sasuke give me a minute, that was oh god" , sasuke gave a wicked smile " I am going to make you scream like the whore you are we haven't even started fucking yet" and with that he thrust his meat in and quickly removed it hinata once again screamed, and so he started to vigorously pumping away at her pussy like a madman. Her pussy was almost impossibly tight, he had to really push to get fully in there but the way her pussy squeezed and gripped his cock was amazing, every time he pulled out hinata screamed in moaned as he withdrew his cock and rammed it back in every time with a squelch as her pussy refused to let him leave without a fight. A good two hours passed with them going at it like, wild animals several times the uchiha had continued pounding away as hinata had gone unconscious from the pleasure overload. Sasuke was currently pounding the heiress doggy style grabbing her long hair like the rein on a horse, using it to pull her head backwards while slapping her ass as hard as he could, Hinata was lost in pleasure she couldn't care who this was whether it be naruto, sasuke or anyone else for that matter. " tell me you want my cum do it now" sasuke snarled as he felt himself approaching his limit, he had already cum in hinata 7 times by now but he wanted to hear it. " please oh god please i want your cum, i want your kids dont stop" Hinata screamed. Pulling out sasuke threw hinata flat on the bed, and jumping and impaling her with his cock sasuke came with a roar."Ahhh yes" hinata screamed before losing consciousness, utterly spent sasuke pulled out wiping his cock clean on hinata wiping off any excess cum in her hair, he pushed her off the bed onto the floor and fell asleep.


	3. A mission

"Absolutely not hinata I'm sorry, i know your a strong ninja but going alone is too dangerous, sasuke is the only person i trust to guard your life on this mission" naruto sternly replied, hinata had just been given a mission to escort an important diplomat to the cloud village, of all the people to pair her with naruto had to just stick her with him. "don't worry naruto i will protect her with my life" sasuke said with a smirk, hinata stiffened as she felt sasuke's hand touch her ass, as he groped her ass "so firm" sasuke said aloud . Naruto looked up from his desk as he found the mission file to hand to sasuke. "hey dobe i know your busy how about you and hinata come to my house for dinner tonight, then we can discuss the mission then", Hinata looked at sasuke dreading what he was planning "that is a great idea we will be there, you are both dismissed" naruto said with a weary look as he stared at the paperwork before him.

Just as they left, and sasuke closed the door to naruto's office behind him, he pounced on hinata from behind pushing her up against the wall. "please not here , naruto is right there we can do this later tonight please" hinata pleaded, as sasuke nibbled at her ear. " Maybe since i am so generous but only with a few conditions, tonight when you arrive when naruto asks for sex you are to shun him and tell him you will be sleeping alone, and that he should not return home tonight", "oh and make sure to wear something sexy" sasuke said. Hinata turned around to finally leave when sasuke said " kiss me now, your husbands life depends on it", Hinata hesitated for a second before she realized what the uchiha truly meant. Grabbing the uchiha head, hinata crashed her lips against the uchiha desperately as if seeing her lover for the first time in ages. Lavender and strawberries was all sasuke could smell as the heiress assaulted his mouth he could feel her tongue swirl around his mouth as he engaged in a duel with his trying his best to subdue her tongue. Hinata's eyes were closed as she imagined kissing naruto, after their wedding day, though naruto rarely kissed like this never with tongues a peck here and their. Sasuke was massaging her ass with his hands and slid his hands down to her thighs, hinata instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist without even thinking about who this was, this was the man who had threatened to kill her and her husband, who had destroyed her wedding dress before. yet you would think it as the two passionately kissed, having enough sasuke threw her to the ground " wow hinata i didn't realize you were so eager i will see tonight", hinata nodded her head in shame she had begun to enjoy that sure she had closed her eyes and imagined naruto but the uchiha never said how long the kiss had to be she had made out with him of her own free will, she didn't have to wrap he legs around his body.

Hinata looked at the mirror blushing, she knew when sasuke said dress sexy he meant in her opinion dress like a slut and that she had done. She had put on a sexy black dress that went down to her ankles but had a thigh high slit on either side, you could almost see her garters if she was wearing any instead, she decided to go with a small red thong and no bra she figured whatever that bastard had planned she didn't need it, the dress started off at her shoulders being barely held up it looked as if it would slip off it gave her a fair amount of cleavage, the outfit was finished off with her 5 inch black stilettos, they were a gift from her sister but she could barely work in them. She had just finished applying he jet black lipstick when naruto came in and asked if she was ready, he was surprised at hinata sudden attempt to look sexy but she said it was her first time eating at a clan head's house and she had to be smart, not sexy.

Yes just perfect sasuke thought as he opened the door and saw hinata she looked beautiful, no longer a goddess but a high class escort the Way she was dressed, "sasuke how are you whats cooking it smell good." naruto said hugging sasuke " you know you truly are a good friend naruto, you and hinata are the only ones who trusted me when i returned" sasuke said hugging naruto back. Hinata looked on in confusion sasuke wasn't the type to enjoy unnecessary physical contact. As naruto let go and and took off his coat to put in on the rack behind sasuke, he saw his opportunity, "And you hinata if i can find a wife half as beautiful and faithful as naruto has i will be a lucky man" sasuke said putting emphasis on faithful. Hinata was about to reply when sasuke stepped forward hugging hinata, she patted sasuke on the back hoping he would just let go naruto was less than a meter away and was about to turn around. She felt the uchiha run his hands down her back to her ass giving it hard squeeze " I am going to make you scream tonight" sasuke said letting go. " just go through to the dining room, hinata you don't mind helping me get the food from the kitchen do you?". " No problem it is the least i could do" hinata said as she walked slowly towards the kitchen her heel clicking on the wooden floor sasuke stared at her ass as she walked away.

Sasuke began to lace the food with a powerful aphrodisiac explaining to her that naruto, at some point would ask for sex and she would have to pretend to get angry then storm off back to her house, just before she left sasuke said " I better be pleased or at least teased during dinner there is no aphrodisiac in my food". As they sat down hinata noticed the odd seating she had thought sasuke would seat himself next to her, but instead she sat beside her husband while he sat opposite the table wasn't very big to be honest it was just enough to fit all three of their plates on the rounded surface. As naruto explained the mission, "i am not pleased, not at all and when i am not pleased people die" sasuke said glancing at hinata "well you going to off to deal with it " naruto replied. Hinata started to panic how was she supposed to even tease him, he was sitting opposite , then it hit her she could reach him with her foot, maybe not get him off but arouse him at least. Slipping her foot out of her heel, and raising her leg she knew she found her mark when she saw sasuke jerk up as her foot found his crotch. She began to rub his crotch with the heel and she felt the result when she felt the area harden. Sasuke was beginning to enjoy this, he had only said what he had to see he squirm he didn't expect this, he couldn't let her win putting down his fork sasuke slowly undid his zip and took his cock out grabbing hinata's foot and placing her toes along the shaft. Hinata was surprised when she felt skin meet skin, sasuke gave her a smile she continued to try to get him off until naruto whispered in her ear something about going back home, and having a good time. This was her cue sasuke zipped himself as he watched hinata best she could shout at naruto and storm off into the night. Naruto was about to chase after her " Naruto wait it is best you give her time to cool down she will be fine in the morning,you can sleep here ill go catch up with hinata make sure she gets home ok" sasuke said trying his best to fake worry "thanks you are a true friend sasuke " naruto replied heading off to one of the guest rooms. Sasuke left the house in a rush finally catching up with hinata who was awkwardly stumbling homes in those heels.

Grabbing her by the waist sasuke kissed hinata on the forehead " lets go home beautiful", "what about naruto" hinata asked worried she had hoped she hadn't upset her husband too much and was already beginning to feel guilty at where she was going with the uchiha her home, the place her and naruto intended to raise their kids start a family and she was bringing in a stranger to her husbands house. As soon as they entered sasuke had thrown hinata on the sofa and began to make out with her, hinata moaned in delight as she felt sasuke slip his fingers into her pussy and rapidly fingering her. Sasuke couldn't believe how wet she was, he hadn't told her but he had slipped some potent aphrodisiac into her drink, he just wanted her to feel guilty when she enjoyed what he was doing. "faster please sasuke sama" hinata moaned, a wave of guilt washed over her as she realized what she said and she was enjoying this. Sasuke smiled "see i didn't even have to ask you to call me sama your enjoying cheating on your husband aren't you?" . Sasuke watched as the look of pleasure on hinata's face changed to horror as she realized he was right, " i want you to wait for me upstairs in bed make yourself comfortable" sasuke said as he got up off hinata and watched her scurry upstairs.

Sasuke pulled out a little blue vial, he had got this from his time with orochimaru it was a pill designed to temporarily increase, a mans penis size as well as the amount of sperm they could produce, it was originally meant to breed bloodlines quick and fast as the user could impregnate over 15 partners a night but sasuke was going to use it for one partner. As he took it he felt a pain as his penis became painfully erect as he watched it grow to about 8 and half inches and his ball became swollen he quickly took off the rest of his clothes as he entered the doorway to narutos bedroom. Hinata lay there and watched as sasuke stood at the end of the bed in all his glory, what scared her was his dick appeared to be swollen and enlarged it seemed nearly double the length of naruto's. Sasuke ripped off the sheet, revealing hinata laying there naked as the day she was born, sasuke got onto the bed until he was over her, rubbing his penis on the outside of her folds he said " I want you to put it in, make us one let me reach places the dobe never could" sasuke whispered. Hinata knew what he was doing it made feel even worse as she was the one leading him in, placing her hands on his ass she pulled him in about 4 inches, hinata moaned in delight as sasuke cock entered her, naruto's cock was about 4 inches but certainly not as thick the uchiha stretched her walls as she moaned in delight. The uchiha was in exactly at the velvety walls caressing his sensitive cock, he could not help himself he had to completely submerge himself in this heavenly place. Hinata screamed to the high heavens as the uchiha buried his full 8.5 inches in her, he was reaching and stretching places her dildo had never managed to go. Sasuke laughed as hinata began to scratch his back in her overload of pleasure he could see her leg spasms at the side.

He grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulder as he pulled his cock out, hinata let out a long moan as he did " please sasuke give me a minute, that was oh god" , sasuke gave a wicked smile " I am going to make you scream like the whore you are we haven't even started fucking yet" and with that he thrust his meat in and quickly removed it hinata once again screamed, and so he started to vigorously pumping away at her pussy like a madman. Her pussy was almost impossibly tight, he had to really push to get fully in there but the way her pussy squeezed and gripped his cock was amazing, every time he pulled out hinata screamed in moaned as he withdrew his cock and rammed it back in every time with a squelch as her pussy refused to let him leave without a fight. A good two hours passed with them going at it like, wild animals several times the uchiha had continued pounding away as hinata had gone unconscious from the pleasure overload. Sasuke was currently pounding the heiress doggy style grabbing her long hair like the rein on a horse, using it to pull her head backwards while slapping her ass as hard as he could, Hinata was lost in pleasure she couldn't care who this was whether it be naruto, sasuke or anyone else for that matter. " tell me you want my cum do it now" sasuke snarled as he felt himself approaching his limit, he had already cum in hinata 7 times by now but he wanted to hear it. " please oh god please i want your cum, i want your kids dont stop" Hinata screamed. Pulling out sasuke threw hinata flat on the bed, and jumping and impaling her with his cock sasuke came with a roar."Ahhh yes" hinata screamed before losing consciousness, utterly spent sasuke pulled out wiping his cock clean on hinata wiping off any excess cum in her hair, he pushed her off the bed onto the floor and fell asleep.


	4. Emergence of a Slut

"Oh god give it to me harder, bastard" hinata moaned, as sasuke railed hinata mercilessly, sasuke smiled picking up the tempo as he fucked the hyuga in her husbands bed. Naruto had gone to work early so the two had been at since 8 am, "nearly forgot naruto wants me to meet for lunch at 12" hinata called out to her lover in between her gasps and moans. The uchiha grunted as he came, "clean me up then we can go" sasuke said watching as hinata started to lick his sensitive cock clean. "over here guys" naruto said as he waved sasuke and hinata over, they began to chat and talk mainly about how naruto was so busy sasuke was trying to gleam his timetable for him so he could fuck hinata in the dobe's house more. Hinata stiffened slightly when she felt the uchiha slipped his hand into her pants and started to finger her. "you alright hinata you look like you're coming down with something" naruto said he noticed hinata had become flushed "i am fine naruto kun" she replied realising two could play at this game. She reached down and started to rub sasuke's crotch arousing him, smiling he pumped a little lightning chakra to his fingertips the shock made hinata cum. "oh god" she said underneath her breath, "you look unwell hinata" naruto said with concern as he saw hinata nearly blackout "i am going to the bathroom i will be right back naruto kun" she said "i better get going training to do" sasuke said getting up as well. Hinata quickly hugged sasuke before he left "meet in the employee's bathroom" she whispered in his ear before he left.

Sasuke waited at the back until he saw a small window in the back open, hinata looked out beckoning him to come in. Hinata wasted no time pulling down her pants, and sasuke's as she started violently rubbing his cock watching it grow to his usual mighty length. "why don't you just go home and make love to him? surely he would help you out with your problem" sasuke said sarcastically hinata groaned as she felt he hole filling up as he slid his 8 inches into her. " his cock isn't as big as yours" hinata groaned as sasuke began to pump his rod in and out slowly. "wow his penis can't be that small?" sasuke replied " Its tiny compared to yours, i barely feel it that's why i need you all the time" hinata up as quick as he could as he knew naruto would begin to look for hinata he came. "meet me in the uchiha grounds tonight at the graveyard you will be performing a little striptease for me and your family" sasuke smirked exiting out of the window.

Sasuke had just finished telling the last blood clone where to go, he decided to henge them into members of the branch family so hinata could strip in front of them. Sasuke sat down in his chair, as he waited for hinata to arrive. Hinata arrived looking out over her audience there were two rows of tables each filled with branch members completely naked, at the end sat sasuke on his chair already stroking his cock. Hinata was wearing a white kimono with a red trim, with a uzumaki swirl on the back it had been a birthday gift from naruto he said it was his mother's, also the one she wore when he had asked her to marry him. Hinata smiled at him as she began to slowly dance and make her way towards him listening to the shouts of her family members "wow the former heiress is such a whore", "just like her mother a slut" the clones shouted. "That's a lovely kimono, better take care of it don't want it to get dirty" sasuke said as hinata started to give him a lap dance grinding her ass against him. "It was a gift from naruto his mother's favorite kimono but like him it means nothing to me" hinata said as she undid it and let it fall to the floor, sasuke smiled as he watched hinata grind it into the mud with her foot.

"Please sasuke sama show my family what a slut i am" hinata groaned "As you wish" sasuke said as he lifted hinata up impaling her ass on his rod. Hinata screamed as she felt sasuke ram 8 inches into her asshole, she didn't think it would fit but with a bit of help from gravity and sasuke pulling her down it did. Sasuke smiled as felt hinata trying to bounce up and down on his dick, "Hinata hime your acting like a whore in front of your family, i havent started yet" sasuke said as he started to lift hinata off his cock only to let her slide back down. The pair continued like this for the next half hour , every fourth or fifth thrust hinata would cry out as she orgasmed, sasuke groaned her asshole clenched his cock with an ungodly grip. Every time he lifted her up he had to resist the urge to cum as her walls massaged and gripped his cock with vice like strength almost not letting him slide half way out. Hinata felt sasuke cum her insides filled up with his warm seed as hinata sighed in pleasure, when she felt the warm tingly feeling fill her insides. Sasuke sat back down on his chair motioning hinata to start sucking him off, smiling as the watched hinata start to rapidly bob her head up and down on his shaft to get it to harden again. "Who wants a feel of the ass of the hokages wife "sasuke shouted, as his clones started to form a queue to fuck hinata's ass. She is broken he thought as she didn't even miss a beat sucking his cock as the first clock started to fuck her ass like a wild animal, trying to cum as quick as possible.

**Here is a mini chapter called Hanabi's Wedding**

Hanabi sighed this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life; the uchiha had made sure it wasn't. He had come to her a week before her wedding day, somehow he had figured out the seals to activate the caged bird curse mark. He had threatened to kill most of the branch family as well as her father and sister, unless she submitted to him like her sister he said. She knew he was going to take her virginity on her wedding day; he told her so and had made it clear she better not have sex with konohamaru beforehand. "Hanabi I need to talk to you" Hinata said pulling hanabi off the dance floor, "Take this slip your husband some of these tonight, and leave the window open sasuke will be coming at 11pm" Hinata said handing hanabi a small vial of colourless liquid.

"Also change of plans he want you to have sex with konohamaru before you drug him" hinata said before waddling away she was now heavily pregnant."Wow that was great hanabi though I'm feeling sleepy lets continue this tomorrow" konohamaru said before dozing off, as the drug hanabi had slipped into his drink kicked in. Wow she hadn't imagined sex would be so dull and be over so quick looking at clock it had only been 5-6 minutes. "Wow that didn't last very long" sasuke said entering through the window. "Hurry and get this over with" hanabi said scowling at sasuke, "oh I will but it won't be as quick as that" sasuke said undressing. Hanabi froze and was locked in a stare memorized by the uchiha's cock it had to be at least 3 times as big as her husbands and it appeared to be flaccid. "Well come on hanabi chan you need to start sucking" sasuke said pointing to his dick. Hanabi got off the bed and knelt down taking the head of the uchiha into her mouth. She slowly started to take inch by inch gathering her own rhythm; she felt sasuke's hands on her head as he started guiding her head deeper. "That's it I knew there was some other use for that mouth of yours, other than your incessant talking" sasuke said laughing as hanabi glared at him as she bobbed up and down his shaft. Sasuke removed his cock from her mouth walking over and laying on the bed next to konohamaru. "Well I am not going to do all the work, get on" Sasuke said pointing to his throbbing meat. Hanabi was worried there was no way she could fit half of that in her; it looked like it could tear her apart. After 5 minutes of hanabi slowly lowering herself onto 3 inches of sasuke's pole then slowly getting up sasuke was fed up. Grabbing her by the hips he slammed her down, amused as hanabi started shrieking as he just rammed 8 solid inches into her tight pussy. Hanabi for the first time in her life had an orgasm, the uchiha smiled as he flipped hanabi over onto her hands and knees as she was in a pleasure induced daze."Tell me you want it" he said rubbing his cock at her entrance, "Oh god whatever you just did do it again" hanabi said not thinking she hadn't been married 24 hours and she was already cheating on her loving husband.

Not wasting any time he rammed his full length into her, her pussy clamped down on his meat with a vice like grip. "God damn your tight, tighter than hinata that's for sure" sasuke moaned as he started his steady rhythm pulling out slowly to the sounds of hanabi's moans, then ramming it back in as quick as he could getting a scream from the hyuga. "I am going to cum do you want to have a baby?" sasuke asked "What?" hanabi asked too busy enjoying the fucking of her life to care what he said. "Too late" sasuke grunted as he came the hyuga pussy milking his cock. Hanabi shivered as she felt her insides fill up with uchiha seed, she felt it drop down her leg she would defiantly get pregnant. "Ready for round 2" sasuke said smiling, "you can go again? But we just went at it like rabbits for 30 minutes" hanabi exclaimed. Sasuke merely shrugged and pointed to his cock which was beginning to harden again. "So are you willing to replace hinata as my personal cum bucket and carry of the future uchiha clan?" sasuke asked. Hanabi responded by grabbing sasuke and guiding his cock to her pussy.


	5. The End

This chapter is set 20 years after the events of the last chapter hinata and hanabi have becomes sex slaves to sasuke and kept their affair hidden all this time.

"Ah this is the greatest day of my life" sasuke moaned, he was currently sitting half naked on the tombstone of one kushina uzumaki. Hinata was currently giving him an aggressive blowjob, tears streaming from her eyes at the day's events. Her mascara had started to streak down her pale face, as she bobbed up and down on sasukes shaft, which was now covered in her dark purple lipstick. Grabbing her hair sasuke rammed himself down her throat a few times "Cumming" he grunted with his length down hinatas throat as he came. Hinata started choking and spluttering, before sasuke slapped her into the mud "you spilt some of my seed bitch" he snarled. The uchiha looked down at the pathetic figure in the mud, the once proud heiress and wife to the hokage at his feet. Hinata was wearing a tight fitting black dress; although the top was slightly see through allowing her breasts to be seen as she wore no bra. This was completed with a rather short miniskirt, to go with her fishnet stockings and platform heels one of which lay stuck in the mud.

**Flashback 3 days ago**

Naruto lay in his bed at home dying the doctors couldn't do anything more, so they had transferred him home to be with his family, he could no longer talk just watch and listen to the various friends and family who visited him. However the next person and last person who visited shocked him as to what they did next. Sasuke uchiha walked in and proceeded to unhook Naruto from all the life support machines, and then dragged him out of bed placing him in a chair in front of the bed.

Sasuke watched as Naruto started to cry, as sasuke explained what he had being doing with hinata over the past few years, some part of him didn't want to believe it but with sasuke lying naked in his bed the next scene would break his heart. In walked narutos true love his wife, the once proud and reserved heiress of the hyuga clan. Hinata was clad a silky black kimono which was loose enough just to see her cleavage, she had her 6 inch wedding stilettoes on which clicked along the wooden floor, as she carried a tray of food for sasuke.

"Thank you my love" sasuke said as he took the tray of food off hinata and began to eat the bowl of fruit. "Hinata I have a question for you, but first I need your wedding ring", hinata obediently slipped her wedding band of giving it to sasuke. "Marry me hinata uzumaki" sasuke said as he got up to face hinata, "oh my god yes I love you" hinata squealed embracing the uchiha. Sasuke breathed In her lavender scent, she was finally his no more hiding he could show her off soon his prize, once the dobes greatest love now his prize. Naruto watched as his wife squealed, and started burying her head into his rival's neck crying in happiness. Sasuke smiled and winked at Naruto over hinata's shoulder as the scene unfolded. Lifting her kimono slightly sasuke began to grope and fondle her plump and milky ass making sure to give Naruto a good view, "so good" sasuke mouthed to Naruto as he gave hinata's ass a hard slap before pulling her kimono off her.

"Oh I want a child sasuke, give me a child tonight" hinata moaned as sasuke suckled on her breast. "As you wish but you have to show the dobe why I am the best" sasuke whispered before lying down on the bed, catching his drift hinata walked up to Naruto before pulling down his pants. "It didn't have to be this way Naruto, if only your dick was so small" hinata said cackling, before slapping Naruto with enough force to make him bleed.

"Watch how a real man fucks me" hinata said as she walked over to the bed. Hinata screamed as slid down sasukes large pole, though sasuke quickly pulled her down so that he could chew on her nipple as she bounced up and down his large cock. Hinata was in bliss sasukes cock penetrated her both deep and hard constantly rubbing her g spot, quickly bringing an orgasm. Sasuke moaned as he felt hinatas velvety walls contract and squeeze as she came, "Oh god that's it" she moaned "I am cumming as well" he groaned as he released his seed inside her, hinata felt herself fill up with a warm liquid she was sure to be pregnant now. And with that Naruto uzumaki drew his last breath as he left this world.

Hinata lay her head on sasukes chest "wow amazing" she purred, " The dobes poor heart couldn't take it he is dead" sasuke said with a smirk, hinata didn't even care. Getting up sasuke went into the wardrobe and pulled out Naruto hokages cloak and slipped it on, "I will be downstairs in my office" sasuke said walking off. Catching on that sasuke wanted some foreplay hinata opened her wardrobe, she could dress as a missing nin maybe sasuke could punish her, or perhaps his sexy secretary. Perfect she thought as fished out her nurse's uniform for konoha general, rolling up her skirt so you could see her white stocking's on her thigh and unbuttoning her shirt to show her impressive cleavage she made her way to the mirror. Applying the final touches to her dark purple lipstick and adding some mascara, hinata slipped into some red heels before making her way downstairs. "Ah hokage sama what seems to be the problem?" hinata cooed, as she took a seat on the desk legs spread to give sasuke a view of her red panties.

"I have a deep throbbing pain here, perhaps you could kiss it better" sasuke said cock in hand. "Anything to help the hokage" hinata said getting on her knees and taking the cock in her mouth. Sasuke moaned as hinata deep throated his 10 inch monster cock; it aroused him even more when she gagged on it, and the way she used her tongue to get in between his foreskin in a circling motion.

Unable to take anymore he removed his cock getting of his chair; he dragged hinata up and pushed her against the desk. Hinata giggled as he yanked up her skirt and thrust his meat straight into her backdoor, he didn't even remove her panties. "Argh you bastard hokage sama at least take off my panties" hinata screamed with sarcasm. In truth she was in paradise her earlier blowjob had weakened sasukes stamina, he was close now so he was ramming her as fast and hard as possible before he came, so much so the desk had started to scrape along the ground. With a loud grunt sasuke slammed himself deep inside hinata before releasing his potent seed, hinata sighed as she felt the warm liquid fill her up. Hinata then began to lick sasukes limp cock, sasuke smiled as she hungrily devoured it desperate to get it hard again "ready for round 3?" he said with a cocky smirk.

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction I may post further bonus chapters if people send me some good ideas because im all out. I have commissioned a cover page to be done for this if you look on my page you should find the link. Please comment and review and feel free to pm for any ideas you have.


End file.
